Mended Fences and Burned Bridges
by Jolie71
Summary: Dudley and Harry may have spent seventeen years as enemies, but that night with the Dementors changed Dudley more than even Harry could even guess. What will happen when Dudley's last wishes are not respected by Vernon and Petunia? Not AU. DH Spoilers
1. Chapter 1

Summary/Author's Notes:

Although the first two chapters are from Dudley's perspective, this isn't a story about Dudley. It's a retribution fic that may continue into something else depending on how people like this. The writing style is different than my usual, but I'm not sure yet why it's coming out that way. We'll see what happens as it continues. Most of my stories are episodic and therefore seem to go on forever. Unless asked to write more, this one will probably have a clearly defined end. Also, for people that have read Harry Potter and the Unexpected Story, you'll notice that the chapters are freakishly short. So here goes and please, please, PLEASE, review.

Chapter 1 – A New Man

July, after the Battle of Hogwarts

Dudley Dursely sat at a table looking around the wedding tent a little nervously. He'd received the invitation to Harry's wedding almost a year after saying goodbye at Number 4 Privet Drive. The intervening year had been interesting to say the least, but if there was one good thing about being "in hiding" with his parents when he'd rather have been at Smeltings, it was that he got a chance to do some real thinking. It was, after all, an activity which Dudley had never spent much time on, and once he got to doing it, he found that it suited him. It was just too bad that he'd spent so many years bullying Harry, because Dudley thought his cousin would have been good to bounce some of his more complicated and confusing thoughts off of. Still, they parted on relatively good terms as far as Dudley was concerned, and he was pleased to get an invitation to Harry's wedding, because it seemed like maybe Harry felt the same way.

His mum and dad had also been sent an invitation, but neither of them had any intention of going to a "freak" wedding. They even went so far as to claim they didn't know the sender. Dudley thought it was excessively rude considering the fact that Harry had flat out saved Dudley's life a few years earlier. The problem with Dudley realizing how horrible he and his parents had been, though, meant that he had rather lost the ability to bully his own parents around.

So, feeling adventurous, Dudley RSVPed for Harry's wedding and followed the strange instructions on how to get to the ceremony's location. It was called The Burrow, and Dudley thought it was a fairly good name for the place. He took satisfaction from the fact that his parents would have hated everything about it. Dudley, though he didn't think it was really his idea of a dream home, did think that it was an interesting place and was fascinated at how many people seemed to fit inside it. What Dudley liked best about The Burrow, though, was that it seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. There were sights and sounds that Dudley had never really experienced before and he couldn't help but wonder if he would have spent less time in front of the telly if he'd had someplace as interesting to explore.

"Dudley!" Harry exclaimed as he walked over, a gigantic smile plastered on his face. It still struck Dudley as strange to see his cousin wearing clothes that fit, let alone wizard's robes, but they suited Harry far better than any of Dudley's old clothes had.

Dudley stood up and they shook hands. "Congratulations, Harry."

"Thanks! I'm so glad you could come. I hope no one's given you a hard time or anything," Harry said looking around the tent in an appraising manner.

Dudley shook his head. "If I weren't so huge, I'd think I was invisible," Dudley replied with a small smile. "Well except for your new wife's father. He's talked to me a few times."

Harry grinned. "Yeah. . .He's fascinated with anything non-magical, and you're a great source of information, I'll bet." He paused and looked Dudley up and down. It made him feel extremely self conscious, but after 16 years of torture, Dudley thought it was only fair to stand there and take it. "And I don't think you look huge. In fact, I'd say that you've lost weight."

Dudley was used to people saying things like that to be polite, but when Harry said it, Dudley heard sincerity and it meant the world to him. "Thanks," he replied. "I've been exercising a lot." He grimaced. "I'd rather do that then go back to the grapefruit diet."

Harry laughed. "I agree. I hope you'll let yourself have a piece of wedding cake, though. Ginny's mum made it and I can not think of anyone who cooks or bakes as well as she does."

"I will," Dudley promised. He didn't doubt that Mrs. Weasley was probably a very good cook. She sort of had that Domestic Goddess look to her that Dudley's own mother did not. In fact, as soon as Dudley stopped shoveling food into his mouth just because there was nothing else to do, he realized that his mother wasn't all that good of a cook at all. Her domestic expertise lay in her ability to clean obsessively and gossip over a fence, skills that Dudley had come to realize were not things to brag about.

"Dudley?" came a pretty voice from behind Harry. When Harry stepped aside, Dudley saw his new bride standing there with a beautiful white gown and a smile to rival Harry's.

"Congratulations," Dudley said with a polite nod and a nervous smile.

"Thank you. I wanted to introduce you to a friend of mine," she explained as she pulled a beautiful girl closer to them. "This is Amanda Cossgrove. She's muggle-born. She spent her whole first eleven years not knowing a thing about magic."

Amanda smiled and gave a little wave.

Dudley could feel himself blushing as he returned the smile. He was sure that no girl as beautiful as Amanda Cossgrove had ever acknowledged his existence before.

Harry beamed at Ginny. "Why don't we leave them to chat," he suggested. "The list of people we absolutely must greet isn't getting any shorter." With that, the bride and groom disappeared into the throng of people and Dudley couldn't help but be both happy for them and a little jealous at the same time.

"So Ginny tells me you're Harry's cousin?" Amanda said.

Dudley nodded and pulled out a chair for her. He'd never done that for a girl before, but then, he'd never thought one was so deserving of it until that moment. "His mum and mine were sisters, but my mum isn't a witch," he explained.

"Are your parents here?" she asked, looking around as if there would be someone nearby that screamed Dursley.

Dudley reddened in embarrassment. "My parents. . ." he started slowly. "Let's just say they aren't very supportive of Harry."

Amanda frowned. "That's a shame." There was a short awkward pause. "So," she started brightly, "Tell me about yourself. Where are you from?"

Dudley felt himself go red again. "Well. . .I grew up in Little Winging, Surrey. I went to a Muggle school called Smeltings, except for this last year when I went to a public school near our safehouse. Um. . .just graduated this June and I'm hoping to go to culinary school soon. I'm not very complicated or interesting," he confessed.

Amanda smiled and Dudley's heart stopped beating. It wasn't a terribly large smile, but it was bright. Something about how white her teeth were, really highlighted the beautiful pink of her lips and white peach color of her skin. Dudley also noticed that he skin looked awfully soft.

"Have you always known you wanted to be a chef?" she asked, clearly ignoring his last comment.

Dudley shook his head as he sipped at what everyone had been calling butterbeer. "I uh. . . I haven't always been so slim," he answered knowing that in no way would anyone describe him as thin in his current state, but he hoped that she understood what he meant. "Now that I've been working at getting healthy, I've started to see really good food as. . . well sort of like art," he admitted thinking that he sounded very stupid. It was honest, though, and one thing Dudley had promised himself as they drove away from the house on Privet Drive was that he was at least going to be the most honest person imaginable. "What about you? What do you er. . . do?"

Amanda smiled. "I have one more year at Hogwarts and then I'm hoping to get a job at the Ministry. Don't get me wrong. I have no delusions of grandeur, but ministry jobs are generally pretty secure." She moved a stray strand of dark blonde hair from her shoulder and brushed her bangs out of her face.

Dudley couldn't help but imagine what her hair might feel like. He'd never been brave enough to ask a girl out, but he thought that he might be able to talk himself into it for Amanda Cossgrove. He didn't know the rules for dating between the magical world and his own, though, and seeing as how he and Harry were actually getting along, Dudley didn't want to do anything that would mess that up.

"Do you play any sports, Dudley?" she asked curiously. Her voice was so pleasant and warm. The subjects they were talking about weren't terribly important, but Dudley could sense that she actually cared about his answers. He could sit there, talking with Amanda forever.

"Oh just brutish fighting stuff; nothing like quidditch. Harry was telling me about it. It sounds amazing," he answered.

Amanda laughed, and Dudley thought it sounded like a jingle bell. It was certainly a beautiful sound, and he immediately started to try and think of a joke so that he might be able to hear it again. "When I first saw quidditch, I was amazed they let children play it. It's so dangerous!"

Dudley just gazed at her smiling.

"Looks like people are starting to mill out," she noticed. She looked over at him and gave him a shy smile that he understood, even if he didn't have a whole lot of experience with women.

"Would you like to go get a coffee or. . . a drink or something?" he asked.

Amanda smiled and nodded. "I'd love to."


	2. Chapter 2

Dudley knew he was beaming as he watched Amanda walk down the aisle of the church. According to tradition, he'd never seen her dress until the doors opened and all the bridesmaids were at the front. Merlin, she was beautiful!

After dating Amanda for the better part of two years, Dudley had realized two things. First of all, he had been completely assimilated into the magical world. In fact, so many of his friends were wizards and witches that he knew through either Harry or Amanda, that lots of people thought he was what that magical world called a squib. He couldn't remember when the use of Merlin became regular in his vocabulary, but it had, and he didn't mind a bit. The only problem was keeping it in check around his parents.

Secondly, Dudley knew for certain that the only woman he would ever want or love was Amanda Cosgrove. So after getting Harry and Ginny's help to pick out a ring that Ginny was certain Amanda would love, he proposed. The year that followed was like being sucked into a tornado.

In general, Dudley didn't have too many preferences regarding the wedding. He wanted to be there. He wanted Amanda to be there. It would be nice if Harry and Ginny were there since they were the reason Dudley was so happy. Other than that, Dudley was flexible. Still, Amanda asked his opinion at every turn, which only made Dudley love her more. They both knew that he would be happy with whatever made her happy, but the fact that she loved and respected him enough to ask his opinion spoke to how beautiful she was on the inside.

It turned out, however, that there was one subject that Dudley was the decision maker on. Amanda had put him in charge of finding a great caterer.

"Oh it'll be fine if left to me," she'd said as they snuggled on his couch, buried in wedding plans, "But it will be fantastic if an actual chef selects the caterer and the menu."

Dudley had laughed and kissed her on the temple before agreeing to take on that responsibility. In the end, he'd insisted on keeping his culinary choices, even the cake, a secret. She had the dress, he had the food, and those little secrets made the stress of the whole planning process endurable.

Something that made it worse had been his mother. She criticized everything! Dudley had finally apologized for not being a girl so that she could produce some fairy tale princess wedding. That had quieted her so that at least Amanda didn't dread going to his parents for dinner once a week.

It had all climaxed, though, and now Amanda was gracefully floating down the aisle towards him. The dress was beautiful, but Dudley couldn't take his eyes off her smiling face. He still couldn't believe that anyone had actually agreed to spend the rest of their lives with him, let alone someone that he would have gladly nominated to replace Aphrodite.

DADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADAD

Dudley watched in horror as the beautiful face of his wife was contorted with pain. Ironically enough, it was still beautiful in a strange sort of way. After two years of trying to get pregnant and nine months of anxious waiting, their baby was only a few agonizing pushes away.

"Amanda you're doing wonderfully!" he exclaimed before kissing her forehead.

The doctor at the end of the delivery table nodded. "Just one more push, Amanda."

Amanda and Dudley made eye contact, the statement "I love you," passing between them, Amanda squeezed his hand even tighter, and she pushed. She pushed long and hard.

"It's a girl!" the doctor exclaimed.

Dudley turned the moment he heard a little cry and he felt tears well up in his eyes. Amanda's hand was still tight in his. He turned back to congratulate her, but her eyes were closed.

"Amanda? Honey? Look, the baby. . ."

Alarms were suddenly beeping all around him and before he knew it, he was being pushed away from her as nurses and the doctor fell upon her like vultures.

"What's happening?" he asked, his eyes flitting between his daughter and his wife in terror.

"She pushed too hard," the doctor answered shortly.

Dudley felt his stomach bottom out. Pushed too hard? Was that possible? It seemed to him like he stood there for an eternity as he watched them try to save her life. It finally stopped, though, and he heard from somewhere very far away, a voice like the doctor's telling him that Amanda had suffered from a brain aneurism on the last push. There was nothing they could do.

Another eternity passed in which something put in Dudley's arms, and he dutifully held it carefully against his body. His eyes never left the beautiful face of his wife, though.

"Dudley," came a voice from somewhere close by. It repeated itself as it got closer, and Dudley suddenly remembered where he was and began to understand what had happened. He turned to see Harry standing at his elbow. "Dudley?" he asked again.

Dudley looked from Harry to Amanda and back again, inexplicably hoping that Harry could use his magic and bring her back to life.

"She. . . .she. . ." Dudley stammered.

Harry laid a hand on Dudley's shoulder. "She'll always be able to watch her daughter now," he said softly. "Even when you can't."

Dudley blinked and looked down. For the first time, he got a good look at his daughter. He had no idea how long he'd been holding her, and the realization that he was doing the very thing he'd spent nine months terrified of doing startled him. "She didn't even get to see her daughter!" Dudley exclaimed softly. "Why. . .why?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't think there is a why," he answered. He was quiet again for awhile and Dudley could tell that he was studying the baby closely. "Had you two come up with a name?" he asked after awhile.

Dudley shook his head. "We were so sure it would be a boy."

Harry smiled.

Dudley sighed, feeling very overwhelmed and looked down at his daughter again. She was so pink and little!

"Ellen," he finally said. "Ellen Amanda Dursley."

Harry smiled and took the baby from him. He seemed so confident about it. Dudley couldn't understand how that was considering Harry and Ginny were still childless due to finishing their educations.

"It's my fault, Harry," Dudley said as he approached Amanda.

"There is no way it can be your fault," Harry replied firmly.

"I'm a muggle," Dudley pointed out. "If I'd been magical, she would have been a St. Mungo's and they would have been able to save her!" Unable to control himself any longer, Dudley collapsed onto the bed, took Amanda in his arms and sobbed.

Another eternity passed and Dudley found himself calming down somehow. He still felt aweful, but he didn't need to cry anymore. He kissed Amanda's forehead and pulled the sheet up over her head. When he turned around, Ginny was there, Ellen in her arms. She held the baby out to him.

Dudley shook his head and made to move past her, but Ginny was insistent. "Its horrible, Dudley," she agreed. "But cheating your innocent child out of her father doesn't make it right."

Dudley sighed. "I don't know. . ."

"We'll help you," Ginny promised.

Harry nodded, standing up from a chair in the corner. "In whatever way we can."

Dudley offered both of them a grateful smile as he let Ginny place Ellen back in his arms. He had no idea if Ellen would be a witch like her mother. If she was, he had no idea how to raise her. He knew that Amanda's parents would accept their grandchild no matter what, but his own parents. . . how would he manage them without Amanda? Then he looked up into the face of his two best friends and realized that at the very least, he wouldn't be alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story and thank you to everyone who added this to their alerts list and thank you to everyone who's ever read this story. My muses drove me towards completely original work for the last couple of years which is why I have not updated this or any other story in such a very long time. Events in my personal life, however, have driven me back to fan fiction.

Originally, I expected this story to take a mere 3 chapters. Now, it appears that it will be more like 4 or possibly 5. This is another sad chapter and I'm afraid that it has lost the same tone as the previous two. I'm not sure how to fix that as the story was originally written while I was in a "weird" mood. So please accept my apologies for the incongruous tone between chapters.

Also, as an American, I don't know all of the slang terms in British terminology. I have tried to research spellings and usage as appropriate, but I may have missed a few. Please know that I tried.

As always, JKR owns the canon characters and I love reviews. On with the show.

MFBB MFBB MFBB MFBB MFBB MFBB MFBB MFBB MFBB MFBB MFBB MFBB MFBB MFBB MFBB MFBB MFBB MFBB

January, 2005

Harry very carefully kissed Ginny's rounded stomach and then grinned at her. "One more month," he reminded her with excitement. How he was supposed to get through another month of waiting for the birth of his first child, he'd never know. All he could say was thank goodness for work!

Ginny laughed. "Baby Potter might not make us wait that long," she said as she tried to find a more comfortable position.

Harry smirked before addressing her midsection. "No early appearances. Your nursery still needs to be finished." Teddy had been given the honor of choosing the decorations for the baby's room, but the six-year-old was having a hard time sticking with a choice.

Again, Ginny laughed and let out a long contented sigh. "It was nice visiting with Dudley and Amanda's parents," she mused. They saw Dudley and Ellen at least once a month, but it was even more enjoyable when Amanda's parents, Liam and Jane, could join them for dinner as well.

"It was," Harry agreed. "I hope our kid doesn't grow as fast as Ellen has, though. She's already trying to walk?!"

"Babies tend to give it serious consideration at about nine months," Ginny told him patiently. "She is getting big, though."

Harry nodded in agreement. It seemed like only yesterday that they were trying to explain the basics to Dudley as he desperately tried to balance the grief of his lost wife with the joy of his new daughter. Of course, Liam and Jane, had been unfailingly helpful over the last nine months, but Dudley seemed to think that he would look silly if he asked his in-laws for help at first. To be fair, if he hadn't had a little experience of his own with Teddy, Harry would have been just as lost as Dudley. At least Dudley had managed to keep his own parents away from Ellen except for the occasional Sunday dinner.

They snuggled deep into the blankets, charmed out the lights, and were just beginning to fall asleep when the telephone began ringing.

"Who in the world would be calling at this hour?" Ginny mused as she sat up.

Harry reached over, by-passed his glasses for the moment, and picked up the phone. Really, there were only two people who would use a phone for communication at night: Dudley or Hermione. "Hello?"

"May I please speak with Harry Potter?" came the voice of a woman on the other end. It was not Hermione.

"This is he," Harry answered warily.

"Mr. Potter, this is Carol Tanner, a nurse at St. Bartholomew's Hospital. I'm afraid I have some unfortunate news."

Harry sat straight up, clinched the phone between his shoulder and his ear, and grabbed his glasses. "What is it?" he asked, unable and unwilling to find a less abrupt way to find out which of his loved ones was in trouble. The fact that the call came from a muggle hospital severely limited the possibilities.

There was a brief pause on the other end. "I'm afraid there was a very bad accident this evening, and Dudley Dursely was fatally injured."

"Oh my god," Harry breathed in shock. "Is there time to come and see him. . . first? And Ellen? There was a baby in the car. How is the baby?" Harry wanted to know about the Cosgroves too, but he found his throat going dry and nothing else would come out.

Ginny was immediately out of bed and beginning to get dressed.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter. Mr. Dursley never regained consciousness. The baby is actually in pretty good shape. She's going to be admitted for observation, but our pediatric specialists believe that she will be as good as new. I know that it is late, but it was your number Mr. Dursley had in his wallet as an emergency contact," the nurse explained. "Are you a relative?"

"No, no, no, it's alright. Thank you for calling, and yes, I'm Dudley's cousin," Harry said, forcing his Auror's training skills to take over. Without them, he wasn't sure how he'd fumble through this unexpected tragedy. "I'm on my way out the door. Should I go to the Accident and Emergency Ward or to the Pediatric Ward?"

Again, there was a brief pause. It sounded like some papers were being shuffled. "I expect that Ellen will still be here in the A&E," she explained. "I'll let the receptionist know that you are on your way."

Harry finally found the courage to ask about the Cosgroves. Dudley had driven everyone out to Harry and Ginny's, and the four of them had left in a single car. Had Dudley managed to drop Liam and Jane off before the accident? He had to know. "One more thing, Nurse Tanner. . . um. . . were there any other casualties?" he asked apprehensively.

"There were two other adults in Mr. Dursely's car," the nurse replied slowly. "I'm sorry to say that Ellen was the only survivor."

"Thank you," Harry replied dumbly. "I'll be there shortly." He hung up the phone trying to pull his thoughts together. When he looked down at the bed, he noticed that Ginny had already set out a pair of jeans and a clean shirt. She wasn't in the room, though. "Gin?" he called as he began to get dressed.

"Tea," she answered, returning to their bedroom with a commuter cup. "I expect it will be a late night."

Harry pulled the shirt over his head and took the cup from her. "Thank you," he said with the sincerest gratitude. "I. . ."

"Shhh," Ginny replied with a sympathetic smile. "You can tell me about it while we're driving."

At that moment, for the first time in eight months, Harry was actually sorry Ginny was pregnant. It was her condition that required them to drive and not apparate. He immediately felt ashamed. How could he regret the pending birth of his child even for a moment?! He shook his head, assuring himself that he was merely being emotional, and gained full access to the emotional control of a well trained Auror.

"We'd better get going."

MFBB MFBB MFBB MFBB MFBB MFBB MFBB MFBB MFBB MFBB MFBB MFBB MFBB MFBB MFBB MFBB MFBB MFBB MFBB MFBB

Harry strode through the automatic doors of the hospital desperately. Ginny was close behind, seemingly unaffected by her condition. Harry didn't quite understand why he was so desperate. After all, he'd already been told the worst and that there was no way to say good-bye to his cousin. Still, he couldn't shake the sense of urgency that made him hurry through the security check point with growing impatience.

"Hello," a receptionist greeted them at the desk. "Are you looking for someone?"

"Ellen Dursely," Harry replied with a nod. "I'm Harry Potter, her cousin, and this is my wife, Ginny."

The receptionist nodded in immediate recognition and stood up. "She's right this way. We have a nurse sitting with her until a crib opens up in the Pediatric Ward."

Harry took Ginny's hand and followed the young woman back through the dimly lit rooms. He couldn't help but look from left to right, hoping to see Dudley. Again, he knew that there would be nothing to see. If Dudley had been in a fatal car accident, he might not even look like himself. Still, Harry almost needed to see it for himself in order to believe that something horrific could happen to Dudley. After all, his cousin had made such a turn around in recent years. He was nothing like the bully of Harry's childhood, and Harry dearly loved him.

"Dr. Gupta, these are the Potters," the receptionist explained as they entered a quiet little room with a sterile hospital crib, a nurse, and a doctor.

The doctor, a very competent and sympathetic looking woman, turned to them and extended her hand. "I'm Dr. Gupta. I've been Ellen's doctor this evening. I understand that you and her father were cousins?"

Harry nodded. It was the first time he'd heard Dudley referred to in the past tense and his stoicism wavered a little. "My parents died when I was a baby and his parents raised me," Harry explained. "Really, we're more like brothers."

Dr. Gupta nodded in patient understanding. "I am very sorry for your loss. I imagine you'll want to see him, then. I'll make sure you have that opportunity. As you are a family member and Ellen is in no immediate danger, would you be willing to make medical decisions on her behalf?"

"Of course," Harry replied. "I know that her maternal grandparents were her legal guardians in the event. . . well. . . if something like this happened."

"And that complicates her release a little," Dr. Gupta replied. "I will make sure that a social worker comes to speak with you tonight so that she can go home as soon as possible. In the meantime, let me reiterate that Ellen is doing very well. She shows signs of a minor concussion, but there are no broken bones and only minor cuts due to the breaking glass."

Harry felt Ginny squeeze his hand and he returned the gesture, grateful for her presence. "Is there something specific you're waiting on?" he asked. "I mean, the nurse who called said Ellen was going to be admitted overnight."

"We just need to make sure that there is no brain swelling," Dr. Gupta replied calmly. "It's very hard for an infant to tell us she has a headache, so we always keep them overnight for observation. I am very confident that she is fine, though. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll see if I can locate Dr. Gibbons to talk with you about Mr. Dursely, Mr. and Mrs. Cosgrove."

Harry nodded as Dr. Gupta and the nurse headed for the door.

"Is it alright if we hold her?" Ginny suddenly asked.

"Of course," Dr. Gupta replied with a smile.

Harry immediately reached down and pulled his little cousin out of the crib. "Hey, kid," he whispered. She was clearly groggy, but her eyes opened a little and she gave him a bit of a smile.

Ginny sat down in the rocker. "I think we're going to need another crib," she mused.

Harry only nodded, barely hearing her. "I'm going to HAVE to deal with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon now," he observed as he began to sway, lulling the baby back to sleep.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter?" came a quiet voice from the door.

Harry turned to see a man, though clearly not a doctor, holding a clipboard in the doorway. "Yes?"

"I'm Grant Pollock," he said, taking a step into the room. "Let me express my condolences. I imagine this must be quite a shock."

Harry nodded. "We had dinner with Dudley, Jane, and Liam just this evening."

Grant nodded. "I'm a social worker and I've been assigned Ellen's case."

"Case?" Ginny echoed with furrowed eyebrows.

"Ellen is officially an orphan," Grant explained. "That being said, I have resources at my disposal to determine the parents' wishes regarding guardianship."

"Jane and Liam were Dudley's choice," Harry said, well aware of this decision. Dudley had asked Harry's advice before signing the papers and later lamented how his parents had disapproved of Dudley's choice.

Grant nodded again. "However, since the legal guardians are also deceased in this case, we have to muddle through the appointment of new guardians."

Harry was beginning to get an idea of why he had felt a sense of urgency. Something deep down had told him to get to the hospital before Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon.

"I don't suppose you have any contact information for Dudley's parents on you?" Grant asked. Although it seemed like he was trying to be tactful, he wasn't very successful.

"They're listed," Harry replied a little tersely.

"Yes, we've tried their home a number of times. Is it possible that they are on holiday? Would you have a cell phone number they can be reached at?" Grant asked hopefully. "You did say that they raised you."

Harry scoffed. "I used the word loosely," he replied. "We are not friendly, and moreover, I know for a fact that Dudley did not want his parents to inherit custody of Ellen under any circumstances."

"Is there any legal documentation to support that?" Grant asked a little tentatively. "Obviously, the Durselys will need to be notified of their son's. . . accident, but if they are not to receive custody of the child, we should try to establish that immediately."

Harry sighed, trying to think and remember what Dudley might have done when setting up his will. With all of the legal services available through the internet, taking out a lawyer wasn't exactly necessary for regular people like Dudley. "I don't know," he finally answered honestly.

Grant nodded, and expression on his face that made Harry very nervous. "We'll keep trying the Durslseys, then," he decided. "In the meantime, I will try to track down Mr. Dursley's legal documents and authorize you to make medical decisions for Ellen. It is clear that you care for her."

"Thank you," Harry replied, a little resentful of how grateful he felt for something that should have been his right.

"Ellen Dursley?" said a junior nurse with yet another clipboard.

"This is her," Grant confirmed, stepping to the side. "Are you here to take her up to the pediatric ward?"

The nurse nodded with a smile. "We don't have any other babies at the moment, I'm sure she'll get lots of attention from the staff." This seemed to be geared towards making Harry and Ginny feel comfortable with the whole situation. All Harry knew was that he wanted his cousin in St. Mungo's and then home with him and Ginny, not in the care of Muggles.

Still, arguing with the medical staff and social worker would only hinder his efforts to obtain full guardianship of Ellen, so he gently laid her down in the crib.

"Harry, why don't I go upstairs with Ellen, and you can. . . see Dudley," Ginny said quietly, suddenly at his elbow. She gently caressed his shoulder, a supportive gesture that Harry was infinitely grateful for. It was true that while his life was considerably calmer since the Battle of Hogwarts, that even left him emotionally intolerant of personal loss. Ginny's stable, unwavering presence was the cornerstone of his existence.

Harry nodded. "That's a good idea," he agreed. "I'll call Ron and ask him to come and get you too. I think I want to stay here with Ellen tonight."

Ginny smiled in understanding. "Of course."

Soon, the nurse was rolling the crib out of the room, Ginny hot on her heels, and Grant was showing Harry to the room where Dudley had been laid.

There were no tubes or monitors hooked up to him, but there were stitches over his face. Harry didn't think he looked very peaceful, but then, maybe Harry was projecting his own fears about Ellen's welfare onto his cousin's corpse.

"Mr. Potter?" came a new voice. The low pitch and gentle rasp told Harry it was a man. He turned and saw an elderly physician standing in the doorway. "I'm Dr. Gibbons. Dudley was in my keeping this evening."

Harry was suddenly overwhelmed with questions, as well as a few accusations. Self-control prevailed, though, and he nodded. "Was it. . . was it painful?" he asked. Why he had asked, he didn't know. If the answer was yes, what good did it do to know Dudley had been in pain, the last hours of his life?

Dr. Gibbons shook his head, though. "While we were able to preserve the body for a time, I am confident that the head injury he suffered at the time of the accident anesthetized him to the discomfort of his body."

Harry nodded gratefully. That was why he had asked. He'd been hoping that Dudley had gone with little pain, he'd needed that personal comfort. "Do you know how the accident happened?" he asked next. Dudley was almost religious about safe driving. He would have never engaged in habits, like speeding, that could put his daughter at risk.

"Their was a lorry involved, and from what I understand, the lorry was the cause of the accident," Dr. Gibbons replied vaguely. "I'm sorry that I can't be more specific. You'll have to talk to the police for more information regarding the nature of the accident."

"I understand," Harry replied a little frustrated. At least for the moment, the accident wasn't Dudley's fault. He paused for a few moments, just staring at his cousin, trying to think of a question for the doctor that would give this whole tragic scene meaning. He couldn't think of anything, though. He could ask about the actual cause of death, but it really wasn't that important. The fact that Dudley was irrevocably gone would not change if Harry suddenly knew all the biological logistics. "Mr. and Mrs. Cosgrove. . ." he started, thinking that he'd want to assure Ellen someday that her grandparents hadn't died in pain, either.

Dr. Gibbons' face was strained for a moment before he spoke. "Mr. Cosgrove was conscious during most of the ordeal at the accident scene. Sometime during the ambulance ride to the hospital, he lost consciousness and we were not able to get him back. Mrs. Cosgrove, we were able to stabilize temporarily, but her internal bleeding was too extensive, and the surgeons were not able to repair the damage before she succumbed to blood-loss. I am very sorry, Mr. Potter." Dr. Gibbons seemed to be at a loss for further words. After all, what else was there to say that wouldn't trivialize the tragedy or overstate its significance in the grand scheme of things.

"Can I have a few more minutes?" Harry asked as he turned back to Dudley.

"Of course."

Harry waited until Dr. Gibbons was gone before starting to speak. "I know you probably can't hear me," he acknowledged. "Still, I want you to know some things. First, while we were certainly less than friendly as children, I am proud to say that you have been one of my best friends the last several years. You've become more than just my cousin, you've been like my brother. I will miss all the opportunities we would have had to play daddies together. . . taking the kids to quidditch, the park for ice creams," he paused and laughed. "The reptile house at the zoo." He paused again while he caught his breath, determined not to break down into the sobs that he could feel threatening him. "I know you didn't want your mum and dad to inherit Ellen. I will use every favor I'm owed and pull every string that I can to secure her custody, but I don't know if I will be able to prevent your parents from taking her. Still, I swear to you that as long as I live, I will always look out for Ellen. I will check in on her regularly to make sure that she's being treated well. I will monitor her for evidence of magic, and if anything comes up, I will protect your memory by accusing Aunt Petunia's bloodline. They will never know from me that Amanda was a witch or that you hid anything from them. I swear, Dudley. She will be safe."


End file.
